


In This Moment

by lazykitsunechan



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Kiss, Lame kids that have never been kissed, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazykitsunechan/pseuds/lazykitsunechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times he told you to live a little and the one time you did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know you were expecting hot-bod-twenty-something-year-old Nightwing and instead you get awkward-haven’t-kissed-a-girl-preteen Robin. Sorry bout that Bellflower! This was written for the August Fic Trade on Luna for Bellflower. The prompt was, darling, life's a circus, enjoy the show. Hope y’all don’t mind this is in the YJ-verse! I wrote this thinking of it as a companion piece to my other YJ story, Failsafe. Hopefully I’ll get to writing actual Nightwing sometime. Un-betaed so please lmk if y’all see errors. I proofread it a million times but I always miss things. Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Hope y’all enjoy!

_i._

 

The first time you meet him, he is thirteen and a good three inches shorter than you. He’s tiny for a thirteen year old, you think looking at him critically. Not that you underestimate him for it, you’ve seen him in action. He’s all flips and handsprings and sometimes at the speed he’s moving, it is almost like he’s flying. His moniker, you decide, suits him. 

You would have thought training under Batman would have rubbed off on him. On the occasions that you’ve gotten to meet Batman, he’s always been stoic and to the point. But Robin is so, so warm. He’s all laughs and jokes and a spontaneity that can’t be from Batman. It surprises you that he’s not much younger than you. At barely fourteen, you had always felt a little intimidated by him just because his sheer amount of experience. 

You don’t realize how critically you are examining Robin until Speedy angrily brushes by you.

“Guess they’re right about you four.” Speedy walks towards the entrance of the room, throwing his feathered hat to the ground. “You’re not ready.”

You visibly flinch at Speedy’s words. Though you were never particularly close to him, the weight of his words still had its intended effect. Watching Speedy’s retreating figure, you frown. Maybe he was right, you thought that you were finally being taken seriously, that you could finally prove your worth. But it turns out your mentor didn’t trust you enough to even _tell_ you about the watchtower and honestly that stung more than anything else.

You sneak a glance up at the others. Aqualad’s expression remains impassive though you notice his hands are clenched into tight fists at his sides. Kid Flash looks antsy, fiddling with his fingers on the couch, feet bouncing rapidly. Robin doesn’t move from his seat on the couch opposite Kid Flash. His face stays neutral as he sits, hands neatly laced in his lap. The leaguers who have gathered near the zeta tube are murmuring to each other at Speedy’s abrupt exit. Finally after a long moment, Batman turns to face your group, face stoic as always. Before he can say anything, an alarm goes off. Superman’s face visualizes on the large screen. His voice comes in clearly. “Superman to Justice League. There’s been an explosion at Project Cadmus.” 

A visual appears on the screen of large office building on fire. Batman steps forward in one smooth motion. 

“I’ve had suspicions about Cadmus,” He states looking at the screen intently. The other leaguers have joined him at the computer dashboard. “This may present the perfect opportunity to in-“

A face suddenly eclipses superman’s on the large computer screen. 

“Zatara to Justice League,” The aforementioned magician interrupts Batman’s statement, “the sorcerer, Wotan, is using the Amulet of Attain to blot out the sun. Requesting full league response.” The leaguers confer to each other and decide that Cadmus can wait. With that agreed, Batman types something quickly into the computer. 

“All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara’s coordinates. Batman out.”

The computer screen closes with a click and returns to its original screensaver. Batman turns to the four of you, standing in a semi-circle behind the leaguers. Speedy was wrong! You all will at least get to help out right now even if you didn’t get to see the real HQ.

“Stay put,” Batman commands in a steely tone. The four of you glance at each other, faces dropping.

“What? Why?” Robin jumps up immediately from the group. 

“This is a league mission. You’re not trained.”

You narrow your eyes at this. In a normal situation you probably would have respected Batman’s judgement. But the words tumble out before you can even stop them.

“Since when?” you challenge, sounding a lot more confident than you feel. Batman’s eyes snap to yours and you shrink a little but refuse to stand down.

“I meant you’re not trained to work as a part of this team.” He gestures toward the rest of leaguers standing near the zeta tubes. “There will be other missions when you’re ready.” The tone of his voice is final, there is no room for arguing. Batman walks over to the zeta tubes. A smooth motorized voice comes on, announcing the leave of the leaguers, followed by a light that engulfs them. You can still see Batman examining the four of you critically. 

“For now, stay put.” 

Speedy is gone. The leaguers are gone. You’re left with the three other, for lack of better words, sidekicks and you’re angry. You’re angry Black Canary didn’t even stick up for you. You’re angry Batman left you and the others behind. You’re angry they’re treating you like you’re some kid. And most of all, you’re angry that you didn’t leave with Speedy.

“Ugh!” you exclaim, throwing your arms in the air. The others dart their eyes towards you. “When we’re ready? Are they serious?? How are we ever supposed to be ‘ready’ when they treat us like-“

“Like sidekicks?” Robin finishes. You nod, hands clenched into fists.

“My mentor, my king,” Aqualad starts, a frown marring his face, “I thought he trusted me.”

“Trust? They don’t even trust us with the basics,” Kid Flash chimes in, “they’ve got a secret HQ…IN SPACE!” he practically yells, hands flailing wildly for emphasis. 

“What else they’re not telling us?” you mumble dejectedly, looking up at the giant computer.

“I have a better question.” Robin mimics your action, following your gaze to the large computer. “What is Project Cadmus?”

The four of you look at each other. Aqualad responds in the negative. You shrug, you had never heard of it before. Kid Flash looks perplexed, mirroring your shrug. 

“Me either,” Robins states finally, “but…I can find out.” 

Robin is at the keyboard already typing away rapidly, his trademark grin making its way onto his face. Although the smooth computerized voice denies him access, you can see his grin widen. He chuckles, stretching his fingers. The three of you surround the keyboard, watching him as he types away on the keyboard. Above, the screen begins to change, loading project files and compiling them on the screen.

“Whoa,” Kid flash says, leaning over Robin’s shoulder, “How are you even doing that?” You have to admit you are impressed at the boy’s hacking skills. You can’t even keep up with the speed that Robin is hacking at.

“Same system as the Batcave.” Robin replies, smug. The robotic voice booms overhead once again, this time allowing him access to the Cadmus files. Robin opens up the file. There isn’t much to look at. 

“It’s a genetics lab?” You point out at the picture in contained in the file. 

“That’s it?” Kid flash asks, incredulous. 

“Yup,” Robin chimes in, popping the ‘p’, “that’s all there is, but if Batman’s suspicious…maybe we should investigate.”

“Solve their case before they do,” Aqualad adds in slowly, “it would be poetic justice.” 

“Hey, they’re all about justice,” Robin agrees with a shrug. You roll your eyes at that.

“But they said to stay put,” you mention, all eyes finding their way to yours. 

“For the blotting out the sun mission, not this,” Robin counters, waving your words off flippantly. 

“Wait,” Kid Flash interjects, turning to Robin and grabbing his shoulders, “are you going to Cadmus? Because if you’re going, I’m going.”

Robin’s grin stretches from ear to ear at his words. Kid Flash sports a matching grin putting his hand forward. Robin places his hand atop and the two of them turn to Aqualad, Kid Flash wiggles his eyebrows at the water bearer. Aqualad pauses before sighing deeply, putting his hand in. They all turn to you waiting. You look at your hand, torn between wanting to prove yourself and wanting to listen to Batman.

“Nightingale?” Aqualad asks the unsaid question hanging in the air.

“I don-“

“Come on Nightingale,” Robin purrs, catching your attention. He meets your gaze evenly, eyes challenging. 

“Live a little.”

His words strike a chord in you. Maybe it was because he was the closest in age to you but you couldn’t help the annoyance sprung up at his words. You frown, you may be less experienced than him, but you refuse to be bested by a thirteen year old. You weren’t anyone’s sidekick. You’re more than that and you’re going to prove it. A sigh escapes from your lips as you place a hand in the pile. 

“I guess _someone’s_ got to keep you idiots from killing yourselves,” you mutter as Kid Flash and Robin high-five. ”and just like that, we’re a team on a mission?”

“Well,” Robin meets your gaze again, a cocky smirk spreading across his face. “we didn’t come here for a play date.”

 

_ii._

 

“How did I even get myself into this?” you mumble more to yourself than anyone else. It's an unusually quiet Saturday afternoon when you find yourself sitting cross-legged, crouched behind the cave's living room couch. Most of the team was off enjoying some downtime but no, you just had to come to the cave today and grab the bag you had forgotten after the last mission. If you would have just left the bag until tomorrow you could have been enjoying the rare free day you had. But no, you’ve somehow been roped into assisting Robin in one of his silly antics. He just hadn’t told really in so many words what you were supposed to be looking for. 

( _”Don't worry about it,” he chirps excitedly, that dumb smirk of his plastered across his face. “You'll know.”_ )

“I’ll know he says.” You roll your eyes, thinking aloud. “What am I even supposed to be taking a picture of??” The digital camera settled in your hands looks incredibly fancy and sophisticated. It's probably one from the Batcave you surmise. You really don't know what Batman has use for such an expensive camera but you suppose it has its own purposes (like pranking unsuspected people).

Sighing, you settle yourself into a more comfortable position on the floor. You suppose that this entire thing _is_ partly your own fault. Although Robin just had an incredible knack for getting you fired up, you really shouldn't let him goad you into these things. You had honestly just come into the cave to get your bag. But with the cave being so quiet and peaceful, you decided to stick around a bit and relax a little in your room. One minute it was just you curled up in bed with a book in hand and the next, Robin burst into your room, unceremoniously flopping onto your bed. He already had that shit-eating grin of his on before he can even proposition you.

( _”Just think about how funny it’ll be!”_

_“Do you have a death wish?”_

_“I can’t do it without you!”_

_“No.”_

_“Come on (Name). Live a little!”_ )

Ah, yes you remembered now. That's how you got roped into this. Ugh, those words always had the desired effect. Suddenly, there's a streak of red and black that runs pasts you, laughing all the way. You peg that as Robin as you hear angry yelling following up behind him. Robin is already perched in front of you on the top of the couch. He turns and winks at you, smiling widely. Your cheeks redden slightly at this. You opt to ignore him and stay hidden behind the couch, as per his instructions. The sound of pounding footsteps are hurriedly approaching so you ready the camera, aiming at the hallway leading to the living room. Then a very angry, very purple, Roy steps into the room. His hair is somehow dyed a bright purple and you notice a quarter of his right eyebrow is missing. 

“Oh my god.” You’re unable to contain your giggles, snapping pictures wildly. Roy immediately eyes you from your hidden perch behind the couch. 

“You’re his accomplice (Name)?” Roy growls, his tone accusing. His gaze then drops to the camera in your hands and that’s when you think that you might be in real shit. Meanwhile, Robin in an attempt to distract him from the camera starts taunting the grumpy archer.

“You don’t look so _turbed_ at your new haircut, Roy?” You smack your hand on your face. Robin’s dumb wordplay was _not_ making this situation any better judging by the look on Roy’s face. “In fact, I would say you look a little _disturbed_.”

“I’m giving you one chance to give me the camera.” Roy states with narrowed eyes.

“Or what?” Robin challenges playfully. You pray Roy does not haveh his bow because as Roy lunges over to the camera in your hands, Robin swiftly hoists you up with one hand, half dragging to the doorway. Roy smacks face first into the wall behind the couch, dropping head first into the space between the wall and couch where you previously sat.

You’re half concerned for Roy, half laughing as Robin drags you down the hallway away from the purple archer. Muffled yelling followed by both your names reverberate off the walls. Robin cackles wildly as you see Roy appear at the entrance of the hallway. But the both of you have already run out of his sight and towards the library. Robin of course knows all the secret passages of the cave like the back of his hand. So it doesn’t surprise you when he pulls a seemingly innocuous book off a shelf near the door causing it to open.

The both of you are hidden in a secret corridor behind a bookcase, when Roy runs in the library. His voice can still be heard on the other side of the wall, yelling a few choice words that would make the Batman blush. Robin’s eyes meet yours and the both of you start laughing uncontrollably. 

“Oh man, wait till we show KF the pictures!” Robin keeps going, chattering on excitedly.

The both of you are too busy laughing to notice that Robin’s hand is still securely holding on to yours.

 

_iii._

 

“Hey Nightingale wanna play a game?” 

“Uh Robin?” You shoot down the robotic monkey that is currently trying to dismantle your wheel. “A little bit busy.” The motorcycle you’re on is in danger of being pulled apart by these dumb green monkeys. You push on the gas pedal, speeding up to meet with the truck that Conner and Robin are currently on. The monkeys fly off your motorcycle at the sudden movement and land on the moving truck. 

“We’re in the middle of a mission in case you haven’t noticed,” you call between shots of your gun. You’re simultaneously steering your motorcycle and firing your gun at the group of monkeys that begin lifting Conner into the air.

“Bet you I can destroy more monkeys than you can,” he responds without a single beat. You roll your eyes at his mischievous tone. Robin is settled on the top of the truck surrounded by a hoard of monkeys on all sides. He gives his signature laugh followed by the sharp twangs of batarangs meeting metal. Robin can handle himself, you think as you bring down the last monkey holding Conner aloft. The half-Kryptonian doesn’t even acknowledge you as he leaps back onto the truck, smashing through the robotic primates easily. Geez, you know Conner is going through some funk based on what happened during the team training but a thank you would have been appreciated. You opt to ignore his rudeness, focusing back to the task on hand.

“You can’t be serious right now,” you manage, as you shoot down another approaching monkey.

“Come on, afraid you’ll lose?” Robin’s voice drifts in on the comm. You ignore the boy wonder for a moment. From the corner of your eye you see a group of monkeys settled at the back wheel of the truck. Your eyes widen as you realize what the monkeys are doing. Firing rapidly at the monkeys surrounding the wheel, you practically yell into the shared comm.

“Guys, get out of there! They’re blowing out the back tires!”

Everything happens in quick succession. Robin somehow makes his way to the front of the truck, pulling out the driver and jumping out the side door. You’re still firing rapidly when monkey’s lasers blows the wheel out. The truck swivels dangerously in the middle of the road, forcing you off road to avoid it. The truck flips on its side swiftly before an explosion blows off the back door. A hoard of monkeys carrying the cargo flies out. Electric bullets fly through the air as you attempt to shoot the monkeys. You only manage to shoot one of the robotic monkeys down as the rest of them fly off with the cargo into the night.

A stream of curses leave your mouth as you watch the monkeys fly off. You do a quick check over your injuries. You somehow manage to come out mostly unscathed from tumble off your bike except for the blooming bruise on your side. You lift the motorcycle off you and stand up, scanning the area quickly. Robin and the driver emerge from the cornfield, looking worst for wear. The boy wonder carefully places the unconscious driver on the ground before you can hear him talking to Kaldur. 

Suddenly, the truck lifts up and Conner emerges, an angry scowl on his face. He wipes the grime from his face as he stares heatedly at the monkeys flying off in the distance. You begin to make your way over to him, calling his name worriedly. Super or not, he was crushed by a truck. Conner doesn’t seem to hear you as his scowl deepens at the monkeys’ cackles in the distance. He then leaps off following the sounds of the robots’ laughter, not stopping to check on you or Robin. You hear Robin yell after Conner as he leaps away, making small craters in his wake. 

“What in the world is up with him?!” you yell in his absence, his retreating form growing smaller in the distance. Robin gives an exasperated sigh, updating Kaldur on the situation on hand.

“Ours is gone too and so is Superboy.” After a couple moments you hear Robin again. “I think he ditched his comm?”

How in the world were you all supposed complete this mission now? Wally’s voice comes in the comm answering your silent question, “The monkeys may have the cargo, but we can still salvage the mission if can get locate the parts!”

“Finding the cargo, hm,” you muse looking over at the monkey you shot down earlier. “maybe…” 

The robot is broken but you pick it up anyway examining it critically. After a second, you call Robin’s name, motioning him over. “There are ports on here, maybe you can use-“

He is on it before you can even finish your sentence, pulling a cord from the device on his arm to hook up to the ports. You lean in next to him, watching him rapidly decoding the script. Robin laughs, something you take as a good sign. A holographic screen appears showing a geographic map of the area.

“The parts have GPS, the monkeys hacked the signal!” he declares, continuing to decode at a rapid pace. “which means I can track the signal with the one Nightingale captured. It looks like both sets of cargo are converging at…” he trails off. His computer continues to work, triangulating the separate coordinates of both sets of cargo. You look at the map blankly, watching the two dots moving across the screen. Carefully examining the map, you realize you know exactly where the cargo is heading.

“Gotham City,” both you and Robin say at the same time. A worried look briefly crosses his face and you’re sure you’ve paled a bit.

“That far south?” You hear Kaldur’s voice carry over the comm. “M’gann and I won’t get there in time. Sending Kid ahead to meet you. Aqualad out.”

“This was a disaster, heavy on the _dis_ ,” Robin states as the both of you stand in the wreckage of the battle. A sigh escapes your lips as you nod in agreement. “Well, this just means I have more time to win the game,” Robin says with a cheeky grin on his face. 

“The game I never agreed to?” You raise a brow at him. He laughs, throwing the monkey over his shoulder. 

“Come on (Name), live a little!”

There he goes again, challenging you. You shoot him a dirty look, quickly pulling your gun out of its holster. Aiming it straight behind Robin’s head, you pull the trigger, sending a bullet straight for a single half broken monkey hanging on the telephone line. It hits the ground with a loud clank, causing Robin to turn and jump at the noise. 

“Ha, that’s two for me then,” you countered smugly, a grin spreading across your face. By the time Robin turns around, mouth open to say something, you’ve already mounted your motorcycle and have pulled up the coordinates of the cargo. 

“Hey no fair!” he half yells in disbelief at your retreating form. His hand immediately finds its way to the communicator on his arm. The code he punches in causes a large clank behind him before his bat-cycle rolls up to him. Leaping on to it, he pushes on the gas to catch up with you. “and that first monkey doesn’t count!”

The only response he receives is a laugh.

 

iv.

 

It’s Wally’s sixteenth birthday party.

And because it’s Wally’s birthday party, he makes the rules. 

Most of the leaguers had long left as the sun set. The team’s ‘den mother’, Red Tornado, was the only one of the leaguers that was still in the cave. The android had left the rest of the team to your own devices. He had mentioned that ‘hanging out’ served to strengthen team bonds. So, with the lack of adult supervision, Wally has the entire team circled up in a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. The speedster gets to choose what game to play and _of course_ he would suggest this game.

“Five bucks says she murders him.” 

You hear Robin whisper to Zatanna. She lets out a coy smile, shaking his hand. You turn your attention back to your watch. The second hand teases you ticking by ever so slowly.

“Time!” you call as the hand finally reaches the twelve. Almost immediately, M’gann floats over to the closet door, pulling it open as a pink faced Wally and a stoic Artemis step through the threshold. There’s a lot of catcalling and whistling at the sight of Wally’s mystified face. Robin’s laughing floats over to you as he claps Wally on the back when he finds his place next to him. You can’t help but grin and swing an arm around Artemis as she takes the seat next to you.

“Hey Art,” you greet her in a teasing tone, wiggling your brows at the archer suggestively. “So...what happened in there?” 

Artemis refuses to make eye contact with you, causing your grin to widen. 

“Yeah Artemis.” Zatanna finds her way to your side of the circle, setting on Artemis’s other side. “Something _magical_ happe-“

“Oh shut up the both of you.” Artemis rolls her eyes, elbowing you not so gently in the ribs to your protest. “Don’t encourage her,” she snaps at the magician. Zatanna only laughs at this, eyes twinkling. 

“Nothing happened, Kid Idiot over there is just that, an idiot,” Artemis mutters, a light blush creeping on her cheeks. You and Zatanna exchange looks, stifling your giggles.

“You sure? Because based on your fac-“

“It’s (Name)’s turn,” Artemis announces, interrupting your teasing. This calls everyone to attention. 

“You wound me Arty,” you whine, dramatically placing your hand on your chest. Artemis ignores your theatrics, handing you an empty glass bottle. Everyone’s eyes are on you as you lean into the middle of the circle, placing the bottle down before giving it a quick spin. Your heart beats wildly in your chest as you watch the green bottle spin wildly. Part of you didn’t care who it stopped on. Despite how annoying (i.e. Wally) some of your teammates could be, they were all pretty good looking. Not that anything would happen anyway, Conner and Wally were already spoken for (you were ninty-nine percent sure Wally and Artemis were destined for each other even if they didn’t know it yet) and Kaldur was still in sorts with an Atlantean girl.

The only real viable option was…

The bottle slows to a stop.

 _Robin_.

Ah, you can feel the heat rising in your face. You meet his gaze from across the room. A myriad of emotions crosses his face quickly and to someone that didn’t spend ~~ninty-nine percent of missions looking at his face~~ a lot of time with him, probably wouldn’t be able to identify the emotions crossing his face. If you didn’t know him any better you would say that he was almost tense? Nervous even? Before you can fully process anything, Artemis stands up, pulling you up along side her. Zatanna is smirking from her spot on the floor, giving you the thumbs up. 

“Come on lovebirds.” 

She easily moves across the circle grabbing a surprisingly silent Robin by his arm before dragging the both of you over to the closet. You almost regret making fun of Artemis earlier as she pushes both you and Robin into the closet. The last thing you see is the cheshire cat grin that has probably lodged itself permanently onto the archer’s face before the door closes with a snap, engulfing both you and Robin in semi-darkness.

“Seven minutes starting now!” 

You hear Zatanna calling from the other side of the door. The quiet melody of a song you once heard on the radio floats into the closet, drowning out any conversations from your teammates. There is a pregnant pause between the two of you as you squint at each other through the darkness. Robin stands there, stock still and oddly quiet, twiddling his hands. For a moment, you’re perplexed at his odd silence. Robin _always_ has something to say. But he is first to break the silence.

“Uh-we don’t have to-“ he makes a wild gesticulation with his hands to emphasize, “-you know, kiss,” he mumbles out the last part, determinedly looking anywhere but your face.

It finally dawns on you that Robin’s sudden meekness was because he was _shy_. It doesn’t occur to that he could even be flustered, let alone shy. He had always given off an air of confidence, of being way beyond his years. Robin had almost always been one step ahead of you and to your annoyance, had always been the one challenging you. The headstrong, confident Robin had been replaced by this slightly panicked, nervous one. 

Robin’s skittish mumbling is silenced when you take a tentative step closer to him. You can’t see his eyes because of those dumb sunglasses he wears all the time but you could tell his increasing nervousness by the way his breathing picked up. A wide grin settles across your face, this is something you can work with. Sure, Robin is all impressive on the battlefield with his acrobatics and his tactical strategies. But here in the cave’s dimly lit storage closet, he was just another thirteen-year-old boy that had never been kissed. For once in your relationship, _you_ had the advantage and you weren’t going to let the moment slip by. This thought makes you feel more confident than you actually are. 

You take another step towards him, this time your bodies are almost touching. He’s close enough that your can feel his breath fanning your face. Reaching a hand out, you cup his cheek gently.

“Uh, (Nam-“

You lean in and effectively silence him with your lips, pressing them lightly onto his. For a second, Robin stands frozen, rooted to the ground. Then after Robin mind’s seems to process that he’s actually being kissed, he allows himself to relax into your touch. Your lips fall unevenly against each other, betraying both of your inexperience. Despite your bravo earlier, the kiss is shy and uncertain. After a long moment, you break apart.

Robin lets out a shaky exhale, a pretty shade of pink blooms on his cheeks. This causes a swell of pride bloom in your chest to have at least one upped Robin in one thing in your life, even if it was playing Seven Minutes in Heaven at a birthday party. You may have been enjoying this too much because at his reaction, you lean in closer to him, whispering in his ear.

“Come on boy wonder,” You breathe into the shell of his ear. “Live a little.”

For a moment, he stares at you, still pink faced and wide-eyed, like you’ve grown a second head. Then he fully processes your words, recognizing the challenging tone in them. Once Robin seems to gather his bearings and has gotten over the initial shock of kissing a girl, his signature smirk returns. You can’t even fully process what you’ve gotten yourself into as he wraps a tentative arm around your waist bringing you closer to him. 

“Gladly.”

He whispers, his lips meeting yours once more.

 

—

 

_extended_

“OOOOOO ROB GET IT!”

“SHUT UP WALLY!!”

“Hey I was jus-OUCH ARTEMIS THAT HURTS.”


End file.
